


All of Me

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Series: YouTuber Klaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Klaine Bingo, M/M, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine do the boyfriend tag on YouTube. Set post-season 5 with no spoilers beyond - follows canon, except Kurt is a YouTuber. For the Klaine Bingo prompt Social Media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

"Hi Klainiacs," Kurt beamed into the lens in front of him, ignoring the look Blaine gave him from just off camera. He spared a quick glance at the screen, to check that he was easily in the frame, and that there was enough room for his guest to sit next to him.

"I’m back today with an edition you have all been begging for." He paused, giving a wide grin to the camera and beckoning Blaine into shot. "It’s the boyfriend tag!" he announced. Commentors had been asking for this tag for months, years almost. Blaine had occasionally shown his face in videos, but never for any length of time, and Kurt was notoriously quiet on the topic of his lovelife - mainly out of respect for Blaine. He shifted along in his seat, creating some room for Blaine to sit next to him.

"Yes, I have finally persuaded Blaine to do this with me. Given his propinquity for grand gestures, you’d think he’d have been all over this, but apparently my boy is shy."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but remained quiet, smiling shyly at their imagined audience.

"Speaking of grand gestures, check out the video I uploaded on Monday from Blaine’s show. He plays piano, and I know how much you all love that."

Kurt shuffled in his seat, bending down to reach a hat with scraps of paper in. “I figured we’d take turns to pull the questions out and ask each other. Although I’m sure we’ll both have plenty to say once we get going.”

He held the hat up towards Blaine. “You pick first.”

Blaine scrabbled through the papers, drawing one out and unfolding it carefully.

"What would I eat every day, if I could?"

Kurt smiled widely at the camera. “Oh man, start with the one that could take all day,” he teased. Blaine nudged him playfully with his shoulder.

"Blaine would eat all day every day if he could get away with it. He has the same size appetite he did when we first met, when he was 15 and still growing. Since we moved to New York, he developed a taste for cronuts, and I guess he’d probably eat them every day if he could."

Blaine nodded. “I would. I’m pretty sure they were sent straight from God himself.”

"If we were still in Ohio? He always had a stash of Reece’s Pieces somewhere."

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. "You need to figure out a way to incorporate them into cronuts. That’s what I want for my birthday cake!"

He turned to face their audience. “Kurt loves to cook, so I don’t know if there is one specific thing he’d eat every day. He’s all about variation and healthy living. If it had no health impact, though, he’d eat Ben and Jerry’s Chunky Monkey ice cream whenever he could.”

"Good choice," Kurt nodded. "I do love that stuff. But only in moderation."

He pulled the hat back to himself. “My turn to choose.” He rooted around and opened up the paper that he found. “When did you meet my parents?” He laughed, and turned to the camera. “Now this is a story.”

Blaine groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"So, Blaine decided that it would be a good plan to mention to my dad that my sex education was lacking. He was right, of course, but Blaine thought the way to rectify this was to march into my dad’s auto shop, and inform him that I was woefully underprepared for sexual relations." He broke off into giggles at the thought. Blaine was hiding his face from the camera, but Kurt could see his shoulders shaking.

"It gets better though, because a week later, Blaine decided to ask me out. So within two weeks of telling my father to give me the sex talk, I was introducing him to my dad as my boyfriend."

Kurt laughed as Blaine looked sadly up at the camera, a rueful smile on his face. “I wouldn’t recommend it as a meet-the-parents opportunity. I didn’t really realize until I had to look your dad in the eye.”

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the embarrassment he still felt.

"Kurt met my parents at an event at our school. It was all very low key, and weirdly formal," he shrugged.

"No sex mentions, I might add."

"Yeah, no one mentioned sex at any point, so that was a bonus," Blaine agreed.

Kurt wiped away a tear at the corner of his eye, holding the hat back out to Blaine.

"Do I play sports? If so, what?"

Kurt composed himself, and turned back to the camera. “Blaine doesn’t really play sports now, but he did in high school for a while. He played football and baseball, and I tried really hard to concentrate on the sports and not on his ass in the uniforms. He quit football because he was too small, though, and when he transferred schools, McKinley didn’t have a baseball team. He was on the cheerleading squad for a while, but not while I was there. Oh, and he boxes, although he doesn’t actually box people. Just punching bags.”

Blaine nodded. “I did track and field, too.”

"How could I forget athletic shorts?" Kurt laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine tried to focus on the question. “Kurt wasn’t really into sports. Apparently he’d been a cheerleader too, but not when I was at school with him. The tales of his foray into football are also legendary now. He does some crazy stuff with swords tho. I’m sure if enough people ask, he’ll show off on camera for you all.”

"I could be persuaded," Kurt agreed, reaching for another question. "What food don’t I like?"

"Kurt doesn’t like peanuts. The man has never had a fluffernutter sandwich and it is unfathomable to me. He doesn’t really like sweet stuff either. If I bring chocolate home, I know he won’t eat it."

Kurt nods. “We had to eat healthy at home a lot, so I’ve trained myself out of eating a lot of ‘bad’ stuff. But I was never chocolate’s biggest fan. And peanuts are just wrong.” He glanced at Blaine, who had a predictable look of horror on his face. “Blaine doesn’t like eggplant, which is a pain, because I love it. But apart from that, he’ll eat most things.”

Blaine nodded, and grabbed a new question. “Who is my BFF?”

"Sam. Too easy." Kurt turned to the camera. "You guys will remember Sam from the video when we were all practicing our catwalk walks. He’s now featured on the side of buses in NYC."

"Naked," Blaine added.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the camera, and nodded.

"I don’t know that you have a BFF, as such. I’m pretty sure you’d never use the phrase ‘BFF’ even if you did."

"Correct."

"I guess maybe Rachel is your closest friend? Or Elliot? You guys hang out a lot."

"Yeah, I’m not really sure I know the answer to that one, either, so let’s move on." He shuffled the papers round and plucked out a new one. "I’m sitting in front of the TV. What’s on the screen?"

"America’s Next Top Model. Or one of the Real Housewife shows. You don’t watch much TV, though."

"Yep. You, on the other hand, watch anything that’s on."

Blaine smiled sheepishly while Kurt turned to address their audience. “Blaine has to have the TV on in the background, even if he’s not watching anything.”

"Unless I’m listening to music," Blaine added. "I listen to music a lot."

"Yeah, but if there’s no music, then the TV is on."

"It’s a hangover from being at boarding school. It was always noisy, I need the noise to help me concentrate. Kurt," he paused and looked at his partner, "doesn’t feel the same way."

Kurt hummed, sending a look towards camera, but saying nothing more. He held the hat out towards Blaine, who chose another question.

"Who said "I love you" first, and where?"

"Blaine did. It was in the Lima Bean after I’d been to New York with New Directions. I nearly fell off my chair."

"You said it back, though," Blaine smiled.

"I did."

There was a pause as they gazed at each other, both of them forgetting they were playing for an audience, lost in their own memories.

Kurt shook his head, glancing at the camera with a shy smile. “I might edit out that sappy moment.” He dug around in the hat. “What do we argue about?”

Blaine frowned. “I guess just regular stuff. Whose turn it is to do laundry, that kind of stuff. We don’t argue much, only when things are tense in other areas of our lives.”

"When we were in the middle of finals, we argued over who would take our fictional puppy for a walk," Kurt laughed.

"Oh God," Blaine groaned. "We did, too. I nearly ended up sleeping on the couch because of that fight."

"So, as you can see, regular human arguments." Kurt said with a dry laugh.

"Let’s change the subject," Blaine offered. "What can I spend hours on?"

"Well," Kurt said with a sly grin. "The easy answer would be gelling your hair."

"Easy and untrue. I’ve got it down to a fine art."

"Exactly, so I guess you can spend hours gaming with Sam. Or watching movies." He turned to address the camera directly once again. "Blaine loves Star Wars, and will watch the original trilogy on a loop. While reading fanfiction. He hasn’t told me if he writes any yet, but I wouldn’t put it past him."

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t write it. Yet. Maybe when I have less on my plate.” He frowned, trying to think of an answer for Kurt. “I guess you spend a long time reading Vogue, and making up mood boards. And planning outfits.”

Kurt nodded, satisfied with that answer.

"Kurt has a keen eye for fashion, as I’m sure you all know. If we’re ever invited anywhere, he figures out what we’re going to wear. Halloween costumes often start their production in August."

"No harm in being prepared," Kurt smiled, rustling the papers once more. "What talents of mine do you love?"

A small grin started to pull at Blaine’s lips, and Kurt nudged him discreetly. “Remember our audience, Blaine.”

The younger boy nodded, and he tried desperately to steer his thoughts in another direction. “I guess I’m always pleased you’re around to guide me in clothing choices. And the food you cook is sublime, But mainly, I adore watching you sing. You put Being Alive on your YouTube channel right?”

Kurt nodded.

"Well I wasn’t in New York when Kurt sang that, in fact, we weren’t even together then, but he sent me the video, and I must have watched it a thousand times, and cried every time. His talent is second to none, and I’m proud of him every single day."

Kurt smiled gratefully at Blaine. “The same is true the other way, of course. Blaine is super talented, too. Sometimes I just make him play piano for me when I’m designing, and it just soothes me. If he ever lets me, I’ll post some samples on my channel. You guys have seen him perform in public, but there’s something about the feeling when he’s just tinkering around.”

"We’ll see," Blaine shrugged.

"Music aside, Blaine is just enthusiastic about everything, and while it’s not exactly a talent, it’s something I love to see. He loves life, he loves being alive, and he truly lives every moment."

Blaine watched his partner, eyes wide at his admission. “Well, I admire Kurt for the way he can tell it like it is. He doesn’t hang around in situations that he doesn’t like, he’s always true to himself, and trust me, that wasn’t always easy. It still isn’t always easy.”

Kurt smiled, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder for a second before sitting back upright and shaking his head. “Okay, we veered off topic a little there. Your turn to pick.”

"What’s one thing I do that you wish I didn’t?"

"Hmmmm," Kurt deliberated. "That’s a tricky one. I wish you didn’t gel your hair down every day."

"I don’t do it every day, now."

"That’s true. I have managed to persuade him to leave it on the very rare days we don’t have to leave the apartment. It’s so curly and cute."

Blaine frowned. “I wish you didn’t have a thing for my curly hair.”

Kurt burst into laugher. “You have to choose a real one.”

"Hmmm, okay. I wish you would eat bad food with me more often. It makes me feel guilty when I’m eating and you’re not."

"I’ll eat candy on days you leave your hair down," Kurt bargained.

"Deal."

"That’s how you resolve problems, kids," he laughed, fishing around for another piece of paper. "When did we meet?"

"Are you trying to tell me you haven’t already told this story on YouTube before?"

"Good point. Go find my Boarding Schools Aren’t Boring video. It’s all on there."

Blaine picked another question. “First kiss?”

"That’s on the video, too. Pick another one. Wait, no. Tell everyone what you were thinking during those moments, they’ve only heard my side."

"I guess when we first met, I was wondering where the hell you’d got your uniform from, because it wasn’t anything like what you should be wearing. Then, I noticed you were pretty cute. But I was so busy rushing to Warbler rehearsals I didn’t think about it more until I was singing, and I saw your face light up. And when I first kissed you, I was thinking that I wanted to kiss you," he shrugged. "I hoped you would kiss me back, and you did, and then I’m pretty sure my brain short circuited."

"There you go, I blew his mind." Kurt winked at the camera. "Pick one more out and then I think we’ll stop, because this video is going to be movie length, soon."

"Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

They looked at each other, before agreeing.

"Kurt."

"Me."

"It’s fine by me," Blaine acknowledged. "He wears pants well."

"And on that note, we’re done. Feel free to message us any questions, maybe I can persuade Blaine to do this again sometime. Hashtag We Want More Klaine. I’ll be back on Friday with a Q&A with Pamela Lansbury, send your questions in via tumblr or Twitter, hashtag PLQA. See you then! Say ‘goodbye,’ Blaine."

"Goodbye, Blaine," the younger boy parroted back with a grin.

"See you on Friday, Klainiacs!" Kurt signed off, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.


End file.
